


Unmixed Signals

by shirasade



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, it's completely natural to have a mancrush on another guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Oxoniensis hosted Porn Battle VII, for which I contributed comment fics, mostly written at work. Bad Shirasade! ;)
> 
> Prompt: mancrush.

"You know, it's completely natural to have a mancrush on another guy."

"Wha?" Warrick's head shot up at Nick's quietly amused words, but the other man wasn't even looking at him. He was still watching the game on TV, although Warrick would have been hard-pressed to name either one of the teams playing.

"If it's not a mancrush, you're really sending out mixed signals, my friend. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you keep sneaking glances - I am a trained CSI, after all..." Nick was looking rather satisfied with himself, his whole body posture signaling a state of relaxation that had been rare since they unburied him. Warrick felt warmth pool in his stomach, joy and fierce protectiveness, a sensation that had come over him more and more frequently. He just had not counted on Nick taking his attention as anything but completely natural friendly gestures after the recent crisis.

He realized he'd let the silence drag on too long when Nick finally tore his eyes away from the television and gave him a smile that Warrick had only ever seen directed at pretty women. Suddenly Warrick's mouth was dry, but he managed to speak, although hoarsely: "Um, well, I didn't think you'd appreciate it. Like you said, it's not a big deal."

Nick nodded, but instead of letting things go as Warrick had hoped, he scooted closer until his knee was pressed firmly against Warrick's leg. "Honestly, only a couple of weeks ago, I wouldn't have. Appreciated it, that is. But I guess I kinda got a second chance to explore life."

They were close now, and Nick's pupils abruptly dilated. Warrick registered faint relief that he was not the only one off-balance. Then they were kissing and conscious thought ceased to matter.

Nick tasted of popcorn and the beer he'd been drinking, and the short hairs on his neck felt bristly against Warrick's fingers. Nick pushed Warrick backwards into the sofa, unhesitatingly slipping his hands under Warrick's t-shirt, causing Warrick to gasp "Nicky..." around Nick's tongue. He traced his own hands down Nick's back, taking in broad shoulders, exploring narrow hips and sliding curious fingers into the back of Nick's jeans.

It was no surprise that Nick was not a talker, but he seemed to greatly appreciate Warrick's own habit of murmured comments and endearments, a running commentary on how Nick's skin felt, how he tasted, how the small sounds he made gave Warrick some rather interesting ideas. Warrick was pretty sure Nick had never done anything like this with another man, but as always Nick's curiosity knew no bounds, and Warrick cursed loudly as Nick kissed his way down Warrick's chest and finally popped the buttons of Warrick's jeans.

Warrick had to look away for a moment because the image of Nick kneeling between his legs, watching his fingers touch Warrick's cock with wide, intent eyes, was almost more than he could bear. A considering glance was all the warning he got before Nick clumsily took him in his mouth. Warrick kept on talking but hardly heard himself over the noise of blood rushing in his ears. However, he must have managed a warning, because Nick pulled away and went back to firm, saliva-wet strokes, using his second hand to fondle Warrick's balls and the stretch of skin just behind them. Warrick came with his eyes fixed on where Nick was trying to surreptitiously hump a pillow.

As soon as he got his breath back, Warrick laughed and pulled Nick up, kissing him as thoroughly and pornographically as he knew how. Then he quickly pushed down Nick's jeans and boxers in one go and hooked one foot over Nick's legs, giving him leverage to set a fast, dirty rhythm. Nick's fists gripped his hair, pulling just a bit too hard, but Warrick swallowed his panted apology with yet another kiss and slid one hand down Nick's back. He had barely trailed one finger along the cleft of Nick's ass when Nick went still, burying his face in Warrick's neck. Then he shuddered, bone-deep, and bit down as he came, mixing his own semen with Warrick's sticky leftovers from before.

"See, I show you mancrush..." Warrick murmured into Nick's ear, tightening his hold for just one moment longer.

Nick laughed quietly and pressed an apologetic kiss against the mark of his teeth on Warrick's skin. "Any time, 'Rick, any time!"


End file.
